


Blindfolded

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Handcuffs, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub!Dean, dom!reader, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You loved Dean's eyes, but sometimes it was better not to see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolded

There were so many things about Dean that you loved, but his eyes were your favorite. They conveyed so much emotion – you were in a constant state of amazement. However, you found that it was almost better when you couldn’t see them.

 

“You like that, Dean?” you whispered gently in his ear. “You like not being able to see?” You tugged gently on the thick blindfold covering his eyes.

“Yes, mistress.” He breathed. Every breath he took was labored, heavy.

“You have no idea where I am.” You circled around his kneeling figure, his hands cuffed behind him. You slowly brushed your fingers down his bare back. You silently moved back to his front without him knowing.

“You have no idea where I’m going to touch you next.” You poked him hard in the chest nearly knocking him over. He struggled to regain his balance. You kneeled in front of him. You reached down and palmed his cock through his boxers.

“You like me touching there?” He whimpered softly. “I know it…” Gently, you pulled him out of his pants. His breathing hitched. A smile spread across your face.

“Color?” You ran your fingers up and down his chest. You gripped his length again and started slowly moving up and down and over his sensitive tip.

He moaned and bucked against your movement. “Green.” He breathed out.

 

“You ready for me?” You whispered in his ear. He nodded – barely. You reached around and pulled off the handcuffs binding his hands.

 

Switching from the slow pace you had been using, you quickly shoved him so he was on his back. Not hard enough to hurt him, but with enough force for him to know you were still in charge. You quickly climbed on top of him and straddled his stomach. You reached down and pulled the blindfold off of his head. He blinked surprised at the sudden light. You leaned down and kissed him. His hands slowly moved to your waist. You pulled them off and pinned them above his head.

“No touching for your.” You smirked. Dean whined under you.

“Y/N, please.” You continued to smirk at him. You released his hands and reached behind you to grab his hardening length.

“Almost there, bud. You’re doing so great.” His head fell back against the floor. You raised yourself above him and lined yourself up on him. You teased him rubbing his tip along your slit.

“Ugh, Y/N, Stop teasing me.” With one smooth motion you slid down his length. He let out a sigh before groaning for you to move. You grabbed his hands from above his head where he had obediently kept them and put them on your waist. He took the hint and began to help you move up and down his cock slick with your juices. You both moaned simultaneously as he hits deep inside of you.

“Harder,” you moaned. He sat up and wrapped his arms around your back.

“You’re the one in charge here, sweetheart.” He grunted. You grabbed him and flipped him over so he was on top.

“Now, you’re in charge,” You kissed him quickly on the tip of his nose.

“So fuck me harder.” He lifted your legs slightly to get a deeper angle then began to pound into you. He reached down between your legs and rubbed your clit.

“Dean,” you whimpered. “I’m so close.” He grunted in time with his thrusts.

“Me too.” You heard mixed between his sounds.

“Come on, y/n, let go for me.” Finally he drove you over the edge. You coming pushed him to his limit and you both came hard.

 

You fell off of him and curled up next to him. After a few seconds of catching your breath, Dean scooped you up and deposited you on the bed that was on the other side of the room.

“Why did we do that on the floor?” he whispered in your ear. You shrugged without energy to speak.

He lay down behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“You know, I really did like the blindfold.” He murmured. With a smile, you fell asleep.


End file.
